Mornings
by KivaEmber
Summary: In the mornings, he could pretend that it was just another day waking up next to his crazy, insomniac boyfriend with a sugar fetish instead of another day faced with paperwork and percentages. LxRaito fluff.


**Title: **Mornings

**Pairing: **LxRaito fluff

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note.

**Summary: **In the mornings, he could pretend that it was just another day waking up next to his crazy, insomniac boyfriend with a sugar fetish instead of another day faced with paperwork and percentages. LxRaito fluff.

**A/N: **A random fluff inspired by an adorable LxRaito picture and a bagful of Haribos, cookies and galaxies with a shot of Dr. Pepper XD Sugar overload!

And I think the song Betrayed from The Producers inspired me as well, but I'm not sure how…

Well anyway, enjoy the fluff! The fluuuuuuuuuuuuuff!!

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_Wait a minute! My name's not Alvin! That's not my life. Somebody else's life is flashing before my eyes! I'm not a hillbilly; I grew up in the Bronx! Leo's taken everything…including my past!"_

_-- Max, The Producers_

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**MORNINGS**

Raito grumbled.

His pillow sprawled half on him, warm and soft and having a unique sweet scent, was jostling about slightly, the sharp clacking of keys slowly dragging Raito's consciousness to the land of the living kicking and screaming. He grumbled again, nuzzling the warm skin and inhaling the sweet scent deeply. "Stop workin', Ryuu…" He slurred tiredly.

The tapping paused, briefly, before starting up again. "Raito-kun is up at last." The smooth baritone voice observed blandly. Raito felt his pillow shift, brush of fabric rubbing against his cheek. "And I cannot stop working; we already had a late start this morning."

Raito groaned, tightening his grip round his warm, sweet smelling pillow and nosing along the shoulder to the edge of the white sweater. "Call in sick." The teen wheedled, far too tired to dreg up enough energy to crawl out of bed and brave the endless mountain of papers and percentages thrown his way – the mere thought made him shudder in horror. "We can have a day off for once, right?"

"Raito-kun." The voice was firm. "Kira will not have a 'day off', everyday people die-"

Raito cut him off with another loud, exaggerating groan and snuggled against his pillow, bending his leg so his thigh rubbed against L's (he ignored the crackle of aluminium when the quilt draped atop of them shifted, mentally tacking up a note that L had snuck snacks to bed _again_). "I know, I know…" He yawned, leaning back and cracking sepia eyes open sleepily, blinking blearily at the fuzzy ebony blur above him. "But not everyone can exist on two hour naps for the rest of their lives. I need sleeeeeep!"

"Raito-kun was sleeping a few minutes ago."

"I need eight hours of sleep, Ryuuzaki. That was only four." Raito deadpanned, eyes focusing on his bedmate. L was lying half atop of him on his stomach, slim fingers clacking methodically on his laptop balanced on one of the large pillows and a small bag of gummi bears perched beside his elbow; his ebony tresses were even more dishevelled the usual (something that many people would claim was an impossible feat), wide panda eyes focused intently on his screen. The detective always looked adorable in the mornings, not that Raito would ever admit that out loud.

L glanced down at the teen, amused at how the normally immaculate and primped Yagami Raito looked rumpled and dishevelled, auburn tresses sticking up at odd angles and sepia eyes half lidded. Raito looked better when he was tousled and half asleep, L mused as his slim fingers petted sleek auburn locks. There was just something utterly _alluring_ about messing up the usually neat teen.

"Mmmm…" Raito hummed in contentment at the fingers massaging his scalp, lulled to a light doze as the clacking mingled with the steady hum of the detective's laptop. Here, he could forget about the Kira Investigation, forget the suspicion directed at him, and could even forget the fact that he was even handcuffed to L (well, until he moved and the cool metal dug into his wrist). For a brief moment, he could pretend that he was living a normal life, waking up next to his crazy, insomniac boyfriend and was _happy_.

No screeching Misa, no psychopathic killers with supernatural powers and a God complex; not even security cameras to perv on him (Raito refused to participate in any sexual acts until they were removed. L held out reasonably well, but eventually watching Raito unshed his clothes and shower naked with no way to elevate his sexual frustrations finally made him cave). He could forget _everything_.

L's lips quirked upwards into an almost smile. "It is time for Raito-kun to get up."

"No…" Raito buried his face into the crook of the older male's neck, lips ghosting over the pale skin. "Not yet." He wanted to pretend for a little while longer. "A few more minutes…"

L sighed, squirming at the hot breath playing over his flesh. Raito was oddly _clingy_ this morning. "Raito-kun…" He sighed heavily, involuntarily shuddering at the faintest hint of a talented tongue flicking against his skin. "The others will be waiting for us."

"Let them wait." Raito grumped, fingers travelling down the insomniac's white, rumpled sweater and teased the hem, fingertips brushing the bare skin gently. He felt L huff, the older male nosing his ruffled auburn tresses and pressing his lips against his ear softly.

"Raito-kun's behaviour is very suspicious." L _almost_ purred. His voice husky and edged as the teen's hand slipped under his sweater and rested on the small of his back lightly. "Perhaps this is his attempt to distract me from the Investigation."

"You distract yourself." Came Raito's rebuttal, lips moving sensually against the insomniac's neck. "And if you rattle off a percentage relating to me being Kira, I'll bite you."

An amused noise rumbled in L's throat, the older male shifting his position so he was no longer lounging atop of his suspect lazily but looming over the younger male in a more intimidating position, hands planted either side of Raito's head and a knee wedged between the teen's legs. He kept his lips by Raito's ear, this time his voice lowering into a sultry purr. "Is that so? Well, I think that threat increases Raito-kun's percentage by two per cen-ah!"

Raito smirked in victory at the breathless gasp that cut off L's sentence and swallowed back the coppery tang of blood that flooded his mouth. "I told you I'd bite you." He chided smugly, the skin around the insomniac's wound darkening and smudged with blood. "So, does _that_ raise my percentage?"

L easily spotted the challenge in the younger male's tone, wide eyes narrowing into a normal stare. "Why it does, Raito-kun." He nuzzled the patch of skin behind Raito's ear, trailing down so he kissed lightly on the slightly tanned flesh. The fingers splayed on the small of his back dug into him in restraint as he nipped gently on the teen's neck, a sharp contrast to the harsh bite Raito gave him. "By ten per cent."

"T-ten?" Raito mentally cursed himself at the stutter, he couldn't show weakness just when the game was starting! He could feel L's smug smirk against his neck and he dug his blunt fingernails into the detective's back in retaliation. "Why so high?"

L hummed, pressing another gentle kiss to the teen's neck. "It was obvious that Raito-kun was, ah, 'going for the jugular' as they say." His amusement grew at the irritated growl from the younger male's lips. "Attempted murder."

"Paranoid…" Raito mumbled absently, the lazy warmth he felt earlier heating up into something wilder. The clothes between them were becoming irritating, the coarse fabric nothing compared to bare skin on skin contact. The teen gripped the hem of the detective's white sweater, groaning again when the insomniac nipped a sweet spot on his neck, and began to drag it up slowly, sighing in content.

Then L had to go and ruin the mood.

The detective sat back, the quilt lying over them sliding behind L's knees, and dislodged Raito's wandering hand. "Raito-kun has wasted enough time this morning, and his actions show that he actually does not need anymore sleep to function properly." Ignoring the furious glare aimed at him, the insomniac rolled off the teen and closed his laptop. "Time to get up."

And as Raito was forcibly dragged out of bed, irked and horny, his wish of his little pretend fantasy in the mornings extending throughout the day as well was the only coherent thought buzzing in his mind.

Well, that and that L was such a teasing _bastard_.

**66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **Yeah, dunno what the moral of the story is…uh, don't rattle off percentages at Raito otherwise he'll bite you? Yeah, sounds about right.

Can anyone guess what L did? Anyone? He was being very sneaky and tricking Raito in a mean way… (shakes head) I wanted smex! But no, it wouldn't seem right in this little drabble…

Well, hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
